


в темноте

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Мне кое-что нужно, — не лучшая фраза, на которую способен Рэй, да и повезло, что ещё может что-то сказать.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 33





	в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



> дорогой хелен, у которой сегодня день рождения!  
> целую тебя в мощные лапищи, невероятно радуюсь тому, что мы познакомились в 2020, желаю тебе здоровья, вдохновения, чтобы тебя ничто не сбивало с пути достижения целей, спокойствия и крепкого ЗДОРОВОГО сна  
> загадывай сегодня от души, всё обязательно сбудется, а что не сбудется, то поможем тебе обязательно  
> спасибо тебе за потрясающие арты, за то, как ты слушаешь, за то, какой ты маленький сладкий кот!  
> <3

— Мне кое-что нужно, — не лучшая фраза, на которую способен Рэй, да и повезло, что ещё может что-то сказать.

Он точно знает, что выглядит помято, причёску уже нельзя так назвать, а руки трясутся. Это всё от усталости, не от нервов. Нервы кончились часа два назад.

— Поспать? — Тренер тащит его в квартиру за рукав пальто.

Поспать?  
Пока Рэй пытается развязать шарф, Тренер снимает с него пальто.  
Поспать это…

— Да, похоже на то, — Рэй снимает очки и те чуть не падают на пол.  
— До кровати нужно дойти, — очками Рэя Тренер указывает глубже в квартиру. 

Говорит о вечно закрытой двери. Что там — Рэй не знает. Кроме очевидного, там точно есть кровать и точно есть окно. Вот какие они, это большая загадка, не века, но последних месяцев точно.  
Сначала он уходит умыться. Делает два шага от входной двери и смотрит под ноги. Тренер в тёплых носках, весь такой домашний. Рэй разувается.  
Ноги не слушаются, холодная вода не помогает взбодриться. На пол возле раковины Рэй бросает кардиган. Потом разберётся.  
Уже достаточно поздно?  
Нет, ещё только середина дня, руку Рэй не поднимает, чтобы проверить наверняка. К чёрту эти часы. Да, ему нужно поспать, он отвратительно соображает.  
Дверь в спальню открывает тихо, смотря при этом на Тренера, который разговаривает по телефону и следит за Рэем. За тем, как тот шатается и трясётся мелко, уже находясь на территории, где — в теории, — не должно случиться ничего плохого.  
На широкую кровать Рэй не падает прямо так, а очень хочется. Ему приходится расправиться с рубашкой, шипя над пуговицами на манжетах. Последние силы тратит на то, чтобы стащить с себя джинсы. Не смотрит по сторонам, мгновенно забывая про любопытство.  
Следующая тягота — оказаться под одеялом. Он начинает торопиться, умудрившись додуматься, что гостеприимство может в любой момент закончиться, Тренер ворвётся следом и прогремит «свали». Нет уж, Рэй задерживает дыхание и только под одеялом позволяет себе ощутить всю силу усталости.  
Закрыв глаза, он ложится удобнее, подгребает под бок одну подушку, вторую стаскивает ниже, чтобы шея не рисковала начать ныть в рекордно короткие сроки.  
Тренер всё ещё говорит по телефону, когда заканчивает, Рэй уже под одеялом с головой. Быстро заснуть не выходит, он прислушивается к каждому шороху и старается не думать о том, как ему комфортно. И как просто он оказался в этой кровати. Сильнее всего Рэй не думает про то, что он здесь один.

— Удобно?  
— Да, — отвечает глухо, затем отводит одеяло в сторону, чтобы видеть Тренера. Тот показывает на очки, которые так никуда и не отложил, теперь тем место на прикроватном столике.  
— Нужно что-нибудь?  
— А?  
— Стакан воды? Дверь забаррикадировать? — Тренер поправляет одеяло, край которого успел сползти ближе к полу, чем необходимо.

Рэй, наверное, попал в детство и ему положено попросить стакан молока с мёдом и сказку на ночь.

— Выключить звук у телефона? — внезапный вариант, Рэй на него кивает.

И косится в сторону окна, Тренер это понимает без слов.  
Становится темно, можно сделать вид, что действительно ночь.  
Представить, что Рэй находится у себя дома, в знакомой постели, не получится. Его окружает запах Тренера, дышать приходится медленно, отвлечься не на что.  
В сон Рэй проваливается с мыслями о прогулках в лесу, о том, как можно впиться пальцами в мох, о том, что там каждый звук обязательно получает эхо.  
Просыпается он от прикосновения к стопе. Носка на ней уже нет, пальцы смело гладят косточку и ладонь так приятно прижимает ногу к матрасу, что Рэй не сразу разбирает слова.

— Что тебе снится? Рэй, что снится?  
— Ничего, — он разлепляет губы и облизывает их. Хочется пить.

Он понимает, что рядом Тренер, сидит у него в ногах и помогает медленно проснуться. Ничего не видно.

— Всегда беспокойно спишь?  
— Нет, — Рэй прокашливается, — я шумел?  
— Да, вроде того, — ладонь гладит ногу выше, доходит до колена.

Рэй прикрывает глаза, это ему точно не снится, а лучше бы.

— Который час?  
— Ночь уже, — жаль, что Тренера не видно, только слышно. Есть только эта ладонь, горячая и уверенная, способная сбить с любой мысли, а спросонья их у Рэя не так много.  
— Я занял всё место, и ты не идёшь?  
— Нет, — движение под одеялом останавливается, — я пришёл.

 _В свою постель, спать, а тут ты_ , — наверное это он должен сказать и не говорит. Рэй с тяжёлым вздохом — очень и очень сожалеющим, — отодвигается с середины, где разметался.  
Рэй на боку и обнимает подушку, смутно надеясь, что их тут достаточно.  
Он всё ещё слишком уставший, тело ощущается онемевшим, кажется, Рэй не двигался с момента, как заснул.  
Так что пальцы Тренера на своём запястье он ощущает не сразу, а когда понимает, что это пока ещё не сон, то не шевелится. Рэй ждёт. 

— Почему ты не спал? — значит, одного взгляда на Рэя оказалось достаточным, чтобы понять это.  
— Работа и немного семья, но преимущественно работа.  
— С пальто тоже работа случилась?  
— Да, — ему оно успело надоесть, так что можно выбросить без сожалений.

Рэй убирает руку с подушки и стаскивает с себя кольцо и часы, понимая, что не сделал этого раньше. Кладёт их куда-то возле очков. 

— У тебя же есть диван, — тихо говорит Рэй.  
— Есть.  
— Я мог бы лечь там, не мешать тебе спать, — это шутка лишь наполовину, сейчас Рэй не в состоянии встать и пройти в соседнюю комнату. Ему слишком нравится тут, и нравится то, как Тренер осторожно касается его, держа где-то на границе со сном.  
— Я не сплю, ты не мешаешь.

Ладонь накрывает локоть и сжимает, Рэй под одеялом такой горячий, каким может быть только после сна. Тренер просто горячий, по жизни, ему не требуется согреваться несколькими слоями одежды и тем, что обычно наливают в термокружку.  
У него в квартире прохладно как раз поэтому. Он не сильно страдает, если мёрзнут ноги. Надевает носки и проблема решена.

— Ты мне все карты спутал, — говорит Тренер.

Рэй понимает, что на нём из одежды только трусы. И всё. Даже носков его Тренер лишил.

— Поможет, если скажу, что это не специально?

Прикосновение поднимается выше, к плечу, шее, пальцы зачёсывают волосы за ухо. Наугад, и даже так у Тренера отлично выходит. У него многое хорошо с первого раза получается — годы тренировок или внутреннее чутьё, которое не подводит?

— Мне точно не поможет.

После такого заснуть быстро не получится, они могут болтать до утра, когда придётся встать, момент уйдёт. Рэй тянется вперёд и целует. Попадает мимо, возле носа, чувствует на коже тихий смех.  
Тренер наклоняется над ним, помогает лечь удобно и целует так, что Рэй забывает обо всём: о пальто, о телефоне, о том, что устал, как собака, и о воде тоже забывает.  
Череда поцелуев ощущается бесконечной, каждый раз Тренер целует иначе. Нежно, страстно, аккуратно. Целует как в первый раз и как в сотый.  
Так может показаться, что всё это уже случалось здесь, в теплоте одеял, в жаре, которым обмениваются друг с другом.

— Прости, не даю тебе поспать, — совершенно неискренне шепчет Тренер ему в губы.  
— Я не хочу, — Рэй гладит его по плечам, по ткани футболки. — Разденься.

Сам не делает ничего, утопает в постели, в запахе, в том, как губы покалывает, хочется ещё.

— Ты сам мог лечь на диван, — слова никак не вяжутся с тем, как Тренер его касается, как удобно ощущается между разведённых в стороны ног Рэя.

Теперь бельё только на Рэе, теперь только он остался одетым. Хоть во что-то.

— Или не приходить сюда. Зачем ты пришёл ко мне?

Потому что он давно не заходил, потому что ему бы сказать Тренеру кое-что важное, а Рэй всё откладывал этот момент. Теперь уже, в темноте, в жаре, говорить стоит совсем другое. Рэй пытается.

— Я никогда не видел твою спальню, — не это, но так тоже сойдёт для начала.  
— И нашёл хороший способ, чтобы это исправить?

Тренер тянет его за запястье, даёт коснуться груди, где Рэй ощущает большой шрам, такой выпуклый, что его хочется облизать. И узнать его историю, желательно, не одновременно.

— Мы в темноте, — намёком, что разглядеть не было времени.  
— Да, это ради моего же блага, — остальные слова Тренер не произносит, снова целует Рэя.

Пальцы уже послушнее, чем несколько часов назад, когда Рэй переступил порог квартиры. Он пользуется этим — гладит волосы, тянет за мочку уха, удерживает за шею, чтобы поцелуй продолжался.  
Хочется остыть немного, Тренеру же нормально и так, одеяло сползает с него медленно, подпуская желанную прохладу.

— Хотя я немного жалею, — палец надавливает Рэю на нижнюю губу, Рэй его облизывает потому что может. Не зря же всё так.  
— Я тоже, но утро никто не отменял.

Что будет утром? Рэй заглушает первые всполохи сомнений, двигает бёдрами.

— Почему ты одет? — со смехом спрашивает Тренер и тянет с него трусы, отстранившись.  
— Пользуюсь положением.  
— Скорее, им пользуюсь я, — он лижет Рэя в коленку, щекотно и слишком горячо, и хочется ближе, сильнее.

Конечно, Тренер поднимается выше, Рэй держит его за плечо. Язык облизывает головку, а Рэй — свои губы, прикусывает пальцы, чтобы не разрываться шумом, стонет глухо. Ему нравится, очень, слишком.  
Всё так быстро и в оставшемся сонном мареве. Контраст, который хочется разглядывать, анализировать и не забывать при этом чувствовать от и до.

— Это совсем не то, о чём я говорил.

Тренер продолжает дрочить ему и дразнит:

— Ты хотел, чтобы я пальто тебе зашил?

В ответ Рэя разбирает смех, невозможно сдержать себя.

— Нет, а ты бы зашил?  
— Может, я уже? — горячий рот снова касается члена, так что Рэй вторит движениям, давит пальцами на язык, двигая рукой.

Он не понимает даже, закрыты его глаза или нет, слышит влажные звуки, дыхание, как глухо стонет — что-то всё равно вырывается наружу.

— Иди сюда, — просит, едва не забыв достать пальцы изо рта, Тренер упрямится, Рэй кое-как тянет его вверх, на себя, хочется раствориться под его весом.  
— Ну что? — гладит его шею кончиками пальцев, терпеливо ждёт, что там сообразит Рэй.

Рэй придумывает лечь на бок, закинуть ногу на Тренера, позволить его члену оказаться между ягодиц, а собственному прижаться к животам.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — просит Рэй. У него пальцы на ногах поджимаются от того, как Тренер крепко держит его.  
— О тебе?  
— Если хочешь, — он сбивается, и облизывает рот, задевая губы Тренера, — то можешь и о себе.  
— Хочу отвести тебя в сад, — Тренер помогает себе пальцами, вжимает член между ягодиц сильнее, и стонет, — ты будешь отлично смотреться среди зелени.  
— Сад посреди зимы?

Зелень, Рэй вспоминает мох и вздрагивает.

— Да, есть как минимум одно место, если высоты не боишься.

Рэй в отместку за такую шутку кусает его возле уха и начинает двигаться резче.

— Что ещё? — голос Тренера хочется слушать дальше, особенно в темноте, когда опций не так много. В животе от низких интонаций жжёт, это приятное ощущение.  
— Утром дам тебе одну из своих толстовок.  
— Зачем?  
— Тебе пойдёт, она уютная, — Тренер целует его в кончик носа, замедляя их общее движение, — чтобы ты остался на завтрак. Останешься?  
— Я останусь и без толстовки.  
— Тогда мы можем забыть поесть.  
— Рано или поздно…

Они поедят, даже если для этого придётся выйти из квартиры. Или доехать до дома Рэя, без пальто он прогуляться по улице не сможет. Это всё завтра, утром, когда появится солнце и даст им прозреть.  
У Рэя уже на коже достаточно следов, чтобы Тренер мог их разглядывать, трогать, планировать, где оставить следующие. Отличная альтернатива завтраку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул.

У Рэя полное ощущение, что он отдыхает в руках Тренера, ощущая его возбуждение, мешая своими поцелуями ему дышать.

— Скоро, — Рэй толкает его на спину и теперь уже сам сверху, может руководить процессом, чем и пользуется.

Им не требуется много времени, всё остро, быстро, так, как нужно, как Рэю давно хотелось, да и Тренеру, судя по движению бёдер, по срывающемуся дыханию, тоже.  
Пальцами Рэй впивается ему возле ключицы и слышит глухой звон в ушах, между ягодиц влажно, нужно вытереть.

— Закрой глаза, — просит Тренер, выдыхает в ухо. Рэй сползает с него и ложится на бок, натянув кое-как на голову одеяло. Спорить он не собирается.

Включается свет, Рэй зажмуривается, зная, что если не сделать этого, то ему будет неприятно.  
Пальцы вновь касаются ноги, Рэй дышит всё спокойнее, прислушивается к себе, к тому, как реагирует на ласку, на эту заботу, не выдавая собственных эмоций.  
Тренер вытирает собственную сперму дольше, чем требуется, гладит между ягодиц сухими пальцами, следом стирает следы с живота Рэя.  
Теперь можно лечь как захочется, Рэй ждёт. Снова становится темно, Тренер уходит из комнаты и возвращается.

— Пить будешь?  
— Да, — Рэй накрывает его пальцы и глотает воду жадно. Они поят его вместе.  
— Рядом с очками, — предупреждает Тренер, когда Рэй отрывается, решив, что хватит пока.  
— Спасибо.

Через несколько минут он уже дремлет, Тренер ложится рядом, подсвечивает себе лицо телефоном. Рэй придвигается ближе, чтобы разглядеть зацелованные губы.

— Так что тебе было нужно? — спрашивает Тренер и отводит телефон в сторону, чтобы не слепить Рэя.  
— Увидеть тебя.  
— Да? — похоже, Тренер удивлён.  
— Да, — Рэй устраивается удобнее и натягивает на них одеяло.

Но он не рассчитывал, что встреча получит подобное продолжение. Явно не так быстро. В сценарии, который Рэй успел построить у себя в голове, всё происходило иначе. Не на границе со сном, не в темноте.  
Это... даже лучше.

— Узнаю, храпишь ты или нет.  
— Удачи, — Рэй смеётся, телефон гаснет, Тренер кладёт его куда-то, сложно понять, куда.  
— Узнаю, какой ты утром.  
— Молчаливый и медленный, — до первой кружки кофе.  
— Хорошо, что сейчас не утро, — с этими словами Тренер целует его, безошибочно попадая в цель, Рэй открывает рот и отвечает.

Ещё пара таких поцелуев и сон можно отложить. Тренер ощущает что-то подобное, так что заканчивает ласку быстро.

— Спи, Рэй. Утром мне будет от тебя кое-что нужно.  
— Что захочешь.

Опрометчивое пожелание? Нет, Рэй уверен, что Тренер понимает предел его возможностей.  
Перед сном Рэй думает про мох, видит его насыщенную зелень и знакомые пальцы, которые гладят бесконечный покров.


End file.
